Ingatan Masa Lalu
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Suara yang selalu berdengung di telinganya, wajah cantik yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, kepedulian yang selalu ditujukan hanya untuknya adalah ingatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. For Winterblossom Festival III/set #9 Ingat;Remember. RnR?


"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa?"

"Sasuke-kun, kau melupakan jaketmu!"

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku..."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun."

Suara yang selalu berdengung di telinganya, wajah cantik yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, kepedulian yang selalu ditujukan hanya untuknya...

...adalah **ingatan** yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan.

**.**

**Special For Winterblossom Festival III**

**.**

**Set #9 Ingat ; **_**Remember**_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

**.**

**.**

**INGATAN MASA LALU**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari yang ke lima belas sejak saat itu. Hari-hari tidak penting yang berisi hal-hal yang membosankan. Kalau saja manusia bisa membunuh lalu mengembalikan waktu, mungkin hidup tidak akan membosankan seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya itu untuknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki pengusaha yang menjabat sebagai direktur penerus perusahaan keluarganya turun temurun. Pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu memijat kepalanya. Dia sangat lelah—ucapkan terima kasih pada tumpukan dokumen gila-gilaan di depannya. Siapapun yang baru melihatnya saja pasti akan muntah—terkecuali untuk Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa. Pria itu kembali terdiam, biasanya di saat seperti ini gadis itu akan datang dan memberinya segelas kopi hangat.

...biasanya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Rasanya kejadian itu seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaan hingga menghilangkan waktu untuk bisa bersama kekasihnya. Sial, padahal Sasuke berniat melamarnya bulan ini, tapi gadis itu sudah duluan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Sasuke menghela napas jengkel. Baginya, wajar saja jika gadis itu memutuskannya cepat atau lambat. Sasuke sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Dan setidaknya pria berambut _raven _itu masih berharap komunikasi antar mereka tetap terjalin walau sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi.

Tapi perkiraan itu lagi-lagi salah. Sebab keesokan harinya setelah berpisah, gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang membuatnya _amnesia_. Lupa semua tentang kisah-kisah yang dulu mereka lalui. Hei, bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat kau menjenguk seseorang yang kau sayangi tapi setelah orang itu melihatmu, dia akan berkata...

"**Kamu siapa?"**

Ah, Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya waktu itu. Melihat tatapan polosnya yang tidak mengerti apapun, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan tempat gadis itu dirawat—tempat yang menyesakkan. Seandainya di rumah sakit dibolehkan berteriak, mungkin Sasuke sudah berteriak saat itu juga. Akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan pria yang memiliki bola mata _onyx _itu hanya memukul dinding rumah sakit hingga buku-buku tangannya lecet. Menangis dalam diam. Melamun tak tentu. Dia benar-benar hancur saat itu.

"Yang sudah terjadi, ya terjadilah..." bisiknya berulang-ulang saat itu. Sasuke yang masih duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di belakang rumah sakit hanya diam menatap langit-langit malam di atas sana. Dan dia terus di sana untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena entah kenapa muncul rasa takut untuk menjenguk gadis itu di dalam kamarnya.

Hari terakhir mungkin sekitar hari ke lima setelah kecelakaan itu, Sasuke duduk kembali di bawah pohon di belakang rumah sakit. Saat itulah, gadis itu datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dia sudah diperbolehkan berjalan-berjalan di sekitar rumah sakit, tapi perban masih melilit kepalanya. "Hai," sapanya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Pria itu sempat terkaget mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Salam kenal!" ucap gadis itu dengan semangat, "Kata dokter, namaku Haruno Sakura. Namamu?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata 'kata dokter' yang benar saja, namamu memang Haruno Sakura! Dasar bodoh.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab pria itu dingin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sakura. Tapi gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali bertanya seraya berjongkok, "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kali ini Sasuke menoleh, menatap iris hijau emerald yang mulai mengganggu hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Dulu, bola mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang yang bisa membuatnya hangat hanya dengan melihatnya. Sekarang, di dalam bola mata itu tidak ada apa-apa selain rasa keingin tahuan yang besar. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya duduk terdiam di bawah pohon menatap langit yang sedang cerah hari ini. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan. Sasuke sendiri terlalu sibuk menilai awan awan yang berada di atas sana. Dia berusaha tidak mempedulikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat ini. Rasanya sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Duduk berduaan dengan gadis yang disayanginya itu. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah berharap agar waktu berhenti seperti ini.

"Uchiha-san ya..." ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lagi. Mendapati gadis itu sedang menatapnya intens—menimbulkan rasa gugup tersendiri. Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke menatap ke arahnya, "Rasanya kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, benarkah?" tanyanya perlahan. Wajah Sasuke menegang mendengar itu. Uchiha bungsu itu mencengkram erat rumput di bawahnya, entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kaku, "Ah tapi, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Gomen ne Uchiha-san." Lanjut gadis itu lagi. Mendengar itu, entah kenapa telinga Sasuke menjadi panas. Tapi dia tahan saja perasaan itu.

Sasuke tidak mengiyakan tapi juga tidak mengelak. Dia hanya diam saat Sakura bertanya padanya. Padahal bisa saja Sasuke mengiyakan lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat gadis itu kembali padanya. Tapi ada yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu, entah apa. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha meredakan perasaan bergejolak di hati. Sesekali bola mata _onyx _miliknya melirik gadis di sampingnya. Ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi apa? Mengingat Sakura pasti sudah melupakan semua tentang kisah mereka tentu akan susah.

Sakura kembali membuka mulut setelah sekian lama terdiam, "Uchiha-san, ini sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kamar." Sasuke tidak merespon, dia tetap diam sampai gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, "Sampai jumpa lagi Uchiha-san! Sesekali mampir ke kamarku ya!" ucapnya lagi sebelum dia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan. Sasuke terdiam menatap punggung itu. Dan sekarang dia ikut berdiri tapi kini berjalan menuju luar rumah sakit.

Pasalnya sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak kembali ke rumah sakit. Selain perusahaannya yang kembali sibuk, dia mulai berpikir untuk melupakan ingatan-ingatan itu. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sakura ataupun mempertahankannya, karena dia bisa saja akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama yaitu menyakiti gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke sudah pasrah dengan takdirnya. Kalau memang takdir menentukan dia akan bersama Sakura sampai akhir maka pasti akan terjadi suatu kebetulan yang tidak akan pernah disangka. Kalau memang tidak, ya apa boleh buat terima saja. Bukankah Kami-sama selalu adil?

Kini perhatian Sasuke kembali tertuju pada laptop di depannya. Dia lupakan dulu dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di depannya. Sasuke melirik sebuah _folder _yang ada di dalam laptopnya. Di dalam _folder _itu, banyak sekali foto-fotonya dengan Sakura. Saat mereka berkencan, liburan, dan banyak lagi mengingat mereka sudah pacaran sejak kelas tiga SMA. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, keputusannya untuk melupakan semua ingatan tentang gadis itu mendorongnya untuk memencet tombol _delete _di _keyboard _laptopnya. Namun saat akan memencetnya...

**Tok tok**

Sasuke menoleh, "Masuk." Ucapnya tegas. Dari balik pintu muncullah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, sekretarisnya Yuuhi Kurenai, "ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan tajamnya yang sanggup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan menelan ludah gugup.

Kurenai mengangguk, "Ada yang melamar kerja untuk bagian resepsionis," jawabnya singkat dan jelas. Sasuke mengangguk, "Suruh dia masuk." Perintah Sasuke lagi. Kurenai kembali mengangguk lalu dia keluar seraya menyuruh seseorang masuk.

Dan waktu rasanya bagai _slow motion _saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sasuke tertegun kaget. Gadis itu masih menatapnya polos sampai akhirnya berteriak, "Uchiha-san!" teriaknya sangat antusias. Wajahnya berubah cerah—padahal tadi sempat terlihat kalau dia gugup. Sasuke masih tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi keterkejutannya namun dia berdehem untuk mengatasi kecanggungannya.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali. Mungkin sekarang dia masih bisa berharap takdir akan berpihak padanya, "Ayolah, kau ingin melamar pekerjaan kan? Lakukanlah sebagaimana harusnya, sopanlah sedikit pada atasanmu," wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar itu. Sasuke tertawa kecil, sifat yang suka tiba-tiba mengerjai sepertinya masih belum berubah, "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari perkenalan nama?" kali ini Sasuke menjulurkan tangan kanannnya membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

Sementara Sakura masih ragu-ragu akan menerima juluran tangan Sasuke atau tidak, tangan kiri Sasuke kini beralih pada laptop di sebelahnya. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap _folder _yang berisi kenangan mereka di masa lalu.

_**Are you sure you want to delete this folder?**_

_**Yes**_

Sasuke menoleh kembali saat tangannya kini sudah menggenggam tangan gadis di depannya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya bertatapan, mencari makna terdalam dari tatapan tersebut. Sasuke memang sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan kenangan masa lalunya dengan gadis di depannya itu. Jika Sakura sudah melupakannya, maka dia juga akan melupakan ingatan itu. Dan baginya itu adalah keputusan terbaik, karena sekarang...

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah memerah gadis itu dan dia menggenggam semakin erat tangan kecil di genggamannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**Jika ingatan masa lalu harus dilupakan, maka aku akan melupakannya...**

**Tapi justru karena itu,**

**Aku akan membuat ingatan yang baru.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Selesai~ =w=

Ngg apa ya, no comment deh. Soalnya ide ini muncul begitu saja di tengah-tengah pas aku buat fic ini. Padahal sebelum buat fic aku belum ada ide bikin begini ahahaha semoga suka ya :3

Oh ya, saya berharap saja deh semoga fic ini masih nyambung sama temanya. Takutnya nggak sama sekali orz

Next update fic multichap : Black Side

Mind to RnR? Thanks before :D


End file.
